Grownups
by shesunderwater
Summary: Gabe and Maria have a grown up conversation. Takes place before chapter 7. Spoilers but not big ones.


**SPOILERS. MAYBE.**

Oh. Hello. I wrote a story for Trauma Team (THE BEST VIDEO GAME IN THE WORLD).  
Spoilers for the end before the 7th chapter. This takes place before all the Rosalia crap.  
I think Gabe and Maria are adorable together. Hah. Or him and RONI you know ~*~*~*~

I don't even know what this is so read it and like burn your eyes after reading it I don't know just read it.

* * *

Gabriel brought his feet onto the couch in order to stretch along the entire length of it. He let out a deep sigh, waiting for some remark from RONI. Silence. He looked down and remembered that the machine was busted…by his own doing. Of course, he wouldn't even need it soon…

"Gabe! I'm coming in," a familiar voice yelled from the outside. The door swung open and Mariah ran in with a determined look in her face. Gabriel was about to give her a lecture on respecting one's privacy, but decided it was worthless since he would do the same to her any day. "Whataya want..?" Gabriel slurred, throwing his arm over his eyes and flipping himself over on the couch to face his back to the flustered girl standing in his doorway.

"Chief told me you're leaving?" Maria yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "Yes… my wife," Gabriel murmured. "Oh, shut up, you moron," Maria said, stomping over to the couch and pulling on Gabriel's shoulder. He didn't budge.

"Ughh, fine! If you don't want to talk to me, it's all for the better that you leave anyway! I won't have to see your stupid face anymore…and your hair, ever think about a haircut…" She was storming out of the room. "Good riddance, you idiotic stupid -" her mumbling was too quiet now for him to hear, but she was still standing outside the room.

"Maria, are you five?" He yelled. She turned around, her face in a half-pout-half-rage formation. "Shut your mouth," she sneered at a moderate volume. "I just want to talk to you." Gabriel sat up on the couch. "I'd like to talk to you like an adult one day," he noticed Maria's mouth twitching, and right before she opened it added, "you can start."

Her eyes widened. "Why…?"

"Because I want to be the grown up here."

"No, you mor- um, why are you _leaving_?" She walked into the room and sat on his desk.

Gabriel was slightly confused by the encounter. He didn't think Maria cared about anyone other than herself… Of course, he didn't _really_ think that, but their conversation was unnatural. She was the second to approach him on the subject, while he expected her to be the one that never did. He hadn't even talked to Naomi… and she at least showed signs of concern.

"I need to start over," Gabriel said flatly. "It's as simple as that."

"Simple? You think just up and leaving will be easy? Maybe for you, but what about us? What about Resurgam as a whole? It just seems so…. selfish."

"Don't talk to me about selfish, Ria. And I know I'll be replaced as fast as I get out of here."

Maria decided to let that first comment slip. "Well, it won't be you, Gabe. You're an idiot, yes, but do you know how… _boring_ this place will be without you to throw insults at? And where are we ever going to find another, um, bright mind like yours?"

"Bright mind, huh? I'm not at genius level yet?"

"I hate you…. moron"

"Hmpph, still want me to stay?"

"Still want to have an adult conversation I see." Maria rolled her eyes and a string of names and profanities were on the tip of her tongue.

Gabe chuckled. He hated to admit it to himself, but he loved seeing Maria when she was annoyed. It was kind of cute.

_Wait, cute? What the… _Gabriel's body twitched slightly from the thought. _Huh, I guess she is cute… I mean, she's tiny, and those giant eyes… no, no, no, no, no, she's _Maria _for crying out loud…_

"Well, is that it? You have nothing more to add to our mature conversation? Is this goodbye? I'm never going to see you again right? Well, whatever. Looking at your suit for too long gives me a headache anyway. Jeez, why'd you choose orange? That has got to be the stupidest col-"

"Shut up, Maria. Bright green and yellow aren't exactly the mildest colors ever."

"At least I didn't choose the color of this stupid jacket, you'd think I'd wear this on my own time? Seriously, this thing is a piece of crap! I hate it, and all those morons wear the same thing too…"

"And don't you get cold? Ever consider wearing pants or something?"

"Pants? Don't get me started on pants. Look at yours, they're so tight I'd think you were a girl if I was just looking at your bottom half. Dang, I know girls who would kill to have legs like yours."

"Is that how you flirt with someone, Ria?"

"WHAT? Are you insane? What is wrong with you, you… you BONEHEAD! My go… I can't belive you just said that. And I thought we were being adults here! I'm not in Junior high you know, I can talk to a man and insult him and it's _not flirting. _Ugh, you are an idiot, Gabriel Cunningham! You're an idiot on so many levels, I can't even visualize what level of idiot…ness you occupy!"

"Idiot-ness? Where'd that come from?"

"SHUT UP, Gabe! I'm yelling at you!…" She suddenly stopped talking. _Thank God…_ Gabriel thought.

"Gabe… I don't want you to leave," Maria said, much quieter. "I love yelling at you. I like making fun of you… and I like your abilities as a doctor. I like your wit, and your passion… and I don't actually mind your suit that much."

_What on earth… what the hell is she talking about? Who is she?_

"Are you uh… feeling okay Ria? Pop a vessel yelling too much?"

"Idiot, I'm trying to tell you my feelings! Isn't that what grown-ups do?"

"Um.. Yes. I didn't know you became a grown up over the span of five minutes." Maria just started laughing. She was laughing uncontrollably. Gabriel just stared at her, puzzled and worried. But then… then she got off his desk and onto the couch. Soon enough, Gabriel was caught in the embrace of her thin, warm arms. He was staring straight into those giant, green eyes. And her lips were pressed against his.

_What is she doing what is she doing what is she doing what is she doing. No. No no no. This isn't right. And yet…_ Gabriel didn't push her away. He didn't move.

"DR. TORRES!" Maria's name came ringing down the hall. She jumped up off the couch, off Gabriel. "Oh my.. Ah! Gabriel! What, you idiot…" She was talking nonsense. "I'm, I'm sorry."

"Dr. Torres! There you are, we've been looking all over for you. There's been some scene at the train station, we have to leave _now._" An anxious paramedic was standing in Gabriel's doorway.

"Guess you better go, Ria. I'll uh…. Talk to you later, I guess."

Maria ran out the door, not saying a word.

He thought it was the end, when in fact it was just the beginning.

* * *

I don't even know what this is. What is this? Was it even good? Hahaha I don't know. Okay goodnight.


End file.
